Blood Promise Dimitri's POV
by temptedtobeavamp
Summary: this is blood promise from vampire academy in dimitri's point of view. yea, its a lot better than my summary o and all content belongs to the wonderful and amazing Richelle Mead
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfic so please dont judge too harshly. warning: contains shadow kiss spoilers. :) please review if you want more! i know its short and im sorry, but in the fight in shadow kiss, there isnt much on dimitri. i put as much into it as i could, but there really wasnt much to work with. if you review, then ill write more!**

Chap 1.

The fight was brutal. I shouted for Rose to get out. For once in her life at the Academy, she listened to me. Just as I thought the fight was over, well, nothing is as it seems. I saw Rose just out in the sunlight, waiting for me. I could tell what she was thinking. We often thought the same things in times of danger. _We can be together soon enough, my love._ I was running out of the cave with two guardians trailing behind me. I didn't see who they were; I could only see Rose._ My Roza._ I looked at her with eyes so full of love. This was the only emotion I could show; I was a guardian. She was a student. I was an adult and she was a minor. No way could my looking at her like I felt go over well. She was the only person able to look into my eyes and soul and see my true feelings. I thought the fight was over. Man, was I wrong.

We were taken down by five Strigoi-the two guardians and I. There may have been more, but I only heard two sets of footsteps. How could I not have seen the Strigoi though? Dangit I was so frustrated, and confused about why they hadn't taken the group just before me. They had the Moroi! _At least they let my Roza through_. That was all I could think of at the moment. They let my Roza through. Well, that and how the heck to take down the five remaining Strigoi with only three exhausted guardians. I fought as many as I could with as little as I had. Each of the two guardians behind me had taken down a Strigoi. The blond Strigoi I was sparring took them both down with the snap to the neck. It was me against two of, obviously, the best Strigoi. I was outnumbered. I was seriously outnumbered, and I was exhausted. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of ridding Strigoi from the world, and Rose. _Roza_. _Roza and the cabin. _The thoughts drifted around in my head until another Strigoi came up behind me and I staked him. I sprinted with all I had left. I still had enough adrenaline in me to make it to the exit of the cave. _I'm going to make it!_ Yea, not with my luck. I shrieked at Rose to get the Moroi and get the heck back to the academy. I think the only reason she listened to me, is because it involved Moroi. Then blondie stepped out _just_ before I could safely make it into the sunlight. Rose had come back for me. Or maybe she hadn't been completely out of hearing range when she heard my obnoxious cry of pain. The blonde Strigoi bit me, and bit me hard. Before Rose could come back in the cave to rescue me, I looked at her with all the love I could summon into my eyes, and with that I pleaded that she take care of the Moroi, and herself. "Take care of yourself Roza, goodbye, and I love you." I slipped into the blackness. Whether it was blood loss or exhaustion I didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N All colnetent belongs to Richelle MEad. R and R and I will update some more I promise.**

Chap 2.

I awoke to see, very clearly I might add, two scarlet eyes looking straight at me. I wasn't sure what I was doing in a house full of Strigoi; I knew I was in a house because I heard many muffled voices talking about how bad-ass they were about killing a dozen guardians. "Good morning my friend," came from a very, very

cold and definitely Strigoi voice. "I wish not to alarm you, but we must feed. I'm certain your body must be on fire, and feeding will surely get rid of your pain." Now that he mentioned it, my body was on fire. I've never felt like this before. "What is going on and why do I feel like this?" That was all I was saying for now. Wait I take that back. "Never mind." I am a Strigoi. He laughed. It sounded strange to my ears. I may be a Strigoi, but I have compassion, that is, until I go on my first hunt. And his voice, the coldest thing I have ever heard. It was a laugh without humor, but even humorless laughs don't sound as icy and evil as his did. "My friend, you have been awakened." I walked away muttering about how I couldn't be with Rose again, and I also had a string of Russian obscenities coming from my breath. He stopped me where I was by asking the stupidest question. "Do you like how you feel? Oh and before I fail to care enough, what is your name?" Now it was my turn to laugh a humorless laugh. When my laugh rang into my ears, I was shocked. Surely I couldn't have been this uncaring and hateful? "Do I like being a Strigoi? Yea, sure I do." Every word that came out of my mouth was dripping with sarcasm. The "like" part of my sentence was especially heavy on my anger as well. "And for that matter, you should have known my name before you 'awakened' me!" I had air quotes surrounding awakened. I was pissed of right now. All I wanted to do was be with Roza, and now I would never be able to do that. Nor would I ever get to be a guardian, and kill people like myself.

"My name is Nathan," he said. _Humph! I thought it was blondie…_ "Dimitri Belikov."

That night, was my first feeding. I drank this innocent Moroi's blood, and it was the best feeling in the world. Stupid Ivashkov. I chuckled at my own stupidity from earlier. "What's so funny," Nathan asked. "Just the thought that I can be very arrogant when I don't know what's good for me." I laughed again. When I was done with the Moroi, I felt satisfied. I had drank the life away of an innocent royal. The thought didn't even phase me. It was like I was Victor Dahkov, and I was smug about committing crimes. To think I was ever upset with the fact I had to murder to eat. Or to awaken, but either way they all die first. I don't understand why everyone thinks the killing is wrong? I mean, the world is made up of prey and predator, eagle and chick, snake and rat. So, why do those predators starve themselves, and not use their newfound abilities to snack on the prey? Another point: The world is over populated. Killing a few every couple days was perfectly fine. Everyone dies sometime right? And, guardians go around killing Strigoi, so if Strigoi kill Moroi, it gives us a purpose to die. Otherwise, they go against their beliefs, and they become hypocrites. They kill innocent Strigoi. We kill innocent Moroi, and dhampirs. ( **A/N Do you see what's wrong with this justice system?)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3.

It was off to Russia in the morning. Nathan said that the rest of his coven lived in Russia. I vaguely remember something Russia from my old life, but I couldn't remember what it was right this second. I was too high off of the killing of another Dashkov Lord. Oh, his poor guardian. I hate to kill guardians when they might be the most useful; Oh Guardian Prince. How I will miss him. I know he was a good friend of mine when I was in the guardian field. Guardian Prince put up so much of a fight. We both got in some good blows, and he scratched my skin with his stake. But I managed to snap his leg right before he staked my chest. Then I drank from him and his charge. You know, if a royal was going to live in Spokane, Washington-known Strigoi hideout- they should give him at least one more guardian. Maybe numbers wouldn't be dwindling. Again, I laughed at my own mind.

Russia was more amazing that I had ever remembered it. Then again, all of my memories are human-more or less. However this time, I wasn't in Baia, my hometown. I was in Novosibirsk. Novosibirsk is the largest city in Russia, and has a few clubs that are Moroi only. And what comes with Moroi? Dhampirs. Lots and lots of Dhampirs. And, to put the icing on the cake, there are many Strigoi lying around, so there is lots of fighting entertainment. _Roza. Roza._ That name was floating through my mind for some unknown reason. Roza! That's it! My love. No! _Dimitri! Get a hold of yourself! She is not your life anymore! She's a dhampir! You're a Strigoi! Get over it! You know she's searching for you, to "free" your soul. What she doesn't realize, is you like being awakened. Maybe you should think of humanity, for her._ Where had that thought come from? That is not what I wanted to think of right now. I wanted to drain people's lifeblood away, and become stronger. I want to think of all the people I have hurt and betrayed. That makes me happy. Thinking of humanity is like thinking best friends are normal.

Why should I think of humanity? And why would Roza be looking for me? "Belikov! We need to talk! NOW!" _Alizzuh is pissed off big time. _What could she want with me? She's never even talked to me anymore. Sure, she's pretty close to Galina, but still, she's never talked to me. I always got the impression she hated me more that humanity itself. Alizzuh was a beautiful girl. She was a Moroi before she was a Strigoi. I think she was royal, but she never told anyone her last name. She had silky smooth black hair, and her eyes were emerald green. She wielded fire, and she has five molnija marks. I think its pretty impressive, I mean she was a Moroi. Most Moroi weren't even recognized for killing Strigoi. I guess she fought alongside her guardian while he went on a rescue mission. Alizzuh walked into my room with an if-looks-could-kill look. "Belikov! Why is your dhampir life following you?" Oh no. This could mean one thing. Rose.

"Your lucky I talked Galina into letting me talk to you! She was going to rip your arms off, then your legs, and finally your head!." Ouch. There were only three ways to kill a Strigoi. 1: Staking. 2: Decapitating. 3:Set on fire. And Galina was my mentor when I was in school. She taught me all my moves, so there is no possible way to win a fight with her. I would die for sure. "I don't even know what your talking about Aliz. I have no dhampir life following me, to my knowledge at least." "DO NOT CALL ME ALIZ! I will be the one to rip your head off." She said the last part like we were having a conversation about rainbows, and ponies with pink tails. "Sorry." I said Aliz again, and attempted to cover it with a cough. "My. My Belikov. What dangerous waters you are treading in. Anyway, someone said that they were hunting when a group of kids, including Rose Hathaway, trapped him. Rose tortured him until he surrendered and told her that he would tell you that she was looking for you. So I want to know why, and so does Galina, you are dragging around dhampir life." I don't know why. When I saw Rose, I am going to half to talk to her about why she came to Russia searching for me. "I have no idea Alizzuh. I have no idea. But I do have an idea of where to check, and how to find her."


	4. Chapter 4

I thought about Novosibirsk since that's where all the Strigoi have been dying. Then I thought she would know where my family was if she had any reliable contacts. Besides, there is a straight road that connects Novosibirsk and Baia. That's where she'd be. In Baia. "Alizzuh, I'm leaving for a while. If I come back with Rose, no one, absolutely no one, is to touch her. At all. Under no circumstances." "Yea, Yea, Yea Belikov. No one will touch your dhampir. Don't get your boxers in a bunch." She annoyed my sometimes, but I was glad she told me and not Galina.

When I heard of Rose being in Russia, I knew something was up. She could be here to join me. No, that couldn't be it. Rose was never one for Strigoi. Maybe she came here to pursue our illicit relationship, even though I was different. I laughed quietly to myself. "Now matter how hard you try Dimitri, she wouldn't want to be with you. She hates Strigoi," I kept muttering to myself. Then my head snapped up. I knew why she was here. She wanted to "free" me. Again I thought of the cabin. I knew what we were doing was wrong then. I knew what we did after was also wrong. At least what _I_ did after. I killed what could have been my brothers. For the first time since I was Strigoi, I actually had a reason to be sad. I had killed my own kind. Sure I wasn't one then, but I wouldn't let Rose kill Strigoi anymore. When I captured her, she would not have access to her stake. Ever.

I was walking the road from Novosibirsk to Baia. When I walked the familiar road, I felt most like my old self than I had since I was awakened. I didn't like this feeling at all. It was a happy feeling. Strigoi don't feel happiness. They feel bloodlust and thirst. Nothing more. I don't know what's happening to me. Apparently I still have compassionate feelings, and I didn't want to think about this. Instead I focused on where these screams where coming from. They seemed like Strigoi, but I wasn't sure. They were rather far away. I flat out sprinted to the noise. I was there in a matter of seconds. It appeared to be a crazy old woman lying on the street. There was a dhampir in front of her trying to calm her down. I was so thirsty, I think I might actually drink the dhampir. The woman stopped her ear piercing shrieks, and looked at me with more fear than I thought a human could hold. The dhampir turned around with an agility I wouldn't expect from anyone except a Strigoi with her stake out. Then I recognized her scent, her hair, her body. The last thing I saw were her eyes, and I looked deep into this girl's soul. No way could this be happening. This was not some random girl harassing a crazy woman. This is a certain girl, out side of an apartment full of teenagers ready to strike back at Strigoi holding a silver stake ready to strike. Well she should have been ready. What was the first lesson I taught Rose? Never hesitate. Strigoi are not who they used to be. I had said that Strigoi turned into very evil creatures, and that you should kill them right away. So why didn't this girl follow those same instructions?


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as I smelled her, I knew that only one person in the entire world had this kind of scent. She smelled like fighting and dirt. She smelled like anger and passion. She smelled like she was always ready for the scrappiest of fights. She smelled like roses. Only one person in the entire world smelled this wonderful, and looked this amazing. Roza. _My _Roza.

She looked deep in my eyes, at my face. No doubt trying to drink in all my features. We were always able to guess what the other was thinking and what we were doing. Even as a Strigoi, those abilities hadn't gone away. Rose was just as beautiful as ever. She looked ready to kick some serious ass right now. I bet she would've too, given the chance. No, I caught her off guard. She wasn't ready to kill me. She managed the wrong way when it came to my "death." She set off on a suicide mission, not getting herself killed, until now. No, I wouldn't kill her of course. However, she couldn't be set on the loose again. She's too much of a nuisance to Strigoi everywhere. I made sure that I packed in some of my Strigoi iceness into my voice, so this wouldn't be too painful for her.

"Roza," I said. "You forgot my first lesson: Don't hesitate." She couldn't have seen my next move coming. I struck out at her head before she could make a sound, or move whatsoever. I knocked her unconscious. I didn't want her knowing the way to my place, in case that spirit wielder, Adrian, decided to visit her dreams. To be honest, I wanted no place in her captivity. But, Alizzuh had said just before I left, she couldn't be out there. I could have turned Rose forcibly, but where was the fun in that. I wouldn't have gotten a fight good enough to please me had I forced her awakening. Now, when she woke up in my room, I would ask her if she wanted to be awakened. Then, I would get a good fight Rose was almost known for.


End file.
